


What I Knew

by LOVESminki



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Surprise Ending, popular kid approaches the quiet kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVESminki/pseuds/LOVESminki
Summary: Lee Jaehyun knew a lot. But sometimes knowing doesn’t stop your heart from feeling. And Jaehyun knew for sure that feeling was a mistake.





	What I Knew

Lee Sangyeon.

Yes, that was his name.

I knew him the entirety of high school, but then really got to know him our last year. Making it count, as they call it. Better late than never, as they say it. He struck a conversation, and so it began.

But I knew.

He would invite me to hang out with him. Sometimes with his friends. And sometimes just us. I felt better, welcomed. Happier, having his company.

But I knew.

He’d tell me things others didn’t know, he told me himself. _I’m only telling you this you see, because I trust you._ And so, I let him. I let him tell me everything.__

But I knew.

I cried to him when it hurt. When my mentality was at what they’d call, rock bottom. He comforted me, told me he’d be there for him. And I trusted he would be.

But I knew.

We were close. Utterly close. Close enough for him to tell me he felt things for me. Feelings more than friends. And even then, my heart skipped a beat. So I accepted his feelings.

But I knew.

That was a week before our prom. He’d said things that were more than just words for the entirety of the week. Then he asked me to go with him. To the prom, by his side; as his date. So, I agreed.

But I knew.

I danced with him close, my heart pounding with every inch we were nearer. My feelings grew, they developed. I felt so strongly for him, I guess they call it love. Special, I felt so so special just for him.

But I knew.

And he smiled, a small one that was sincere. He inched his face closer, me so entranced in his magical movements. I wanted it to last forever. Forever, just him and I.

But I knew.

And he did too. Because his smile morphed into laughter. He released my waste, enlarging the gap between us. My heart was shrinking. It was ceasing to exist.

But I knew.

The whole time, I knew.

Laughter. His friends, every senior at prom. Him. All that came from them was laughter.

_Did you really believe it?___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_You think you’re special enough for me, Jaehyun?___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_How pathetic.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_You actually thought he would like you?___

_ __ _

_ __ _

They turned me into a joke. A cold, dead-set joke. _Pretend to have feelings for the quiet kid.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

But I knew.

After all, why would the most popular and confident Lee Sangyeon want _me? _

_ __ _

_ __ _

But I don’t blame him. I don’t blame him for taking the bet. I don’t blame his friends for giving him the bet. I don’t blame the rest of the student body for laughing at the result of the bet.

No.

It’s only my fault, right?

I welcomed him into the lie. The lie that started it all, and twisted into my mind. The lie that, even with my non-romantic mindset, fell for.

Even though I knew. 

Even though I knew from day one, even though I knew his secrets weren’t really unknown, even though I knew he couldn’t care less that I was dealing with terrible mentality. 

Even though I knew that his confession was the fakest thing ever, just as his feelings were.

Even though I knew this all, that this whole plan was to hurt and shatter me, I still let it. I still let myself fall for Lee Sangyeon. 

So they got as they pleased. They got to see me degraded, got to see me drop tears and flee the school. They got to see me fall into their evil little trap.

And the only reason I let them have it? It was because I knew. And yet, I was still stupid enough to feel.

So, out of all of what I knew, out of everything I already knew, there is one thing that is most prominent that I only recently knew; I wished Sangyeon’s blood didn’t stain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published work, I wanted to get it out there because it’s so short. Please let me know your thoughts and if it was enjoyed!


End file.
